1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rod retaining devices and more particularly, it relates to an improved rod end clip for retaining an actuating rod having a right angled end, in a connected state with respect to an apertured lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the automotive industry, there have been used heretofore many rod retaining devices for connecting actuating rods, having right angled ends to apertured levers such as, for example, automotive door locking mechanisms and carburetor linkage arrangements. Tolerances in the prior art rod retaining devices are typically large so as to be highly susceptible to vibrations, which in turn results in an annoying rattling sound or noise due to the vibrating motion normally encountered within a moving automobile.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,183,621 4,306,820 3,007,725 4,406,557 3,679,249 4,627,304 3,695,652 4,697,948 3,993,410 ______________________________________
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,249 to Donald R. Hoffmann issued on Jul. 25, 1977, there is disclosed a connecting device for coupling an elongated actuating rod, terminating in a short substantially right angled end portion, to an apertured lever member. The connecting device comprises an integrally molded plastic unit having a substantially flat rectangular base member with an actuating rod end portion receiving aperture defined within one end thereof. A substantially cylindrical retention means projects from one side of the base member and has a bore therethrough axially aligned with the base member aperture. The base member has upon its other side, opposite the cylindrical retention means side, and at its apertured end, an upstanding wall forming a socket open at the top and at one side thereof so as to receive the actuating rod end. A plurality of upstanding rod retention legs having lip portions are provided between which the actuating rod is received for snap-fit retention as its right angled end is inserted through the bore of the retention means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,410 to Ernest H. Lindsay, Jr. issued on Nov. 23, 1976, there is disclosed a one-piece plastic fastener for connecting a right angled actuating rod to a lever member. The fastener includes a base member having a rod receiving aperture at one end, a retaining means, and an upstanding wall. A rigid retaining arm is provided so as to overlie the base member in a spaced relationship with respect to the rod receiving aperture, and a resilient finger is disposed opposite to the extremity of the retaining arm and forms a throat with the arm so as to permit the insertion of the actuating rod into the retained position and beneath the arm when its right angled end is inserted through the aperture and into a bore of the retaining means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,820 to John F. Nelson issued on Dec. 22, 1981, there is taught a rod retainer for connecting an elongated actuating rod, terminating in a short right angled end portion, to an apertured lever. The retainer includes a base adapted to be secured to a work surface or lever. A first wall member upstanding from the base has its distal end terminating in a first latch means. A second wall member disposed opposite the first wall member is hingedly connected to a pivotal member whose distal end terminates in a second latch means. The first and second latch means are adapted to lockingly engage each other so as to securely retain the rod between the first wall member and the inner surface of the pivotal member. The remaining patents uncovered from the search but not specifically discussed merely show the state of the art relating to rod coupling devices and are thus considered to be only of general interest.
It is noted that none of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a rod and clip for retaining an elongated L-shaped actuating rod, terminating in a short substantially right angled end portion, to an apertured lever member like that of the present invention which includes a rear wall section upstanding from a base member and having its distal end terminating in an overlying arm portion, and a rigid retaining wall member upstanding from the base member and disposed substantially directly opposite the rear wall section so as to form a retaining groove therebetween for securely retaining the long leg of the actuating rod therein against rotational and vertical movement. Furthermore, the retaining wall member is provided with a cam surface which permits the insertion of the long leg of the actuating rod into the retaining groove with a low insertion force.
OBJECTS OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved rod end clip for retaining an actuating rod, having a right angled end, connected to an apertured lever member which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rod end clip which is formed of a one-piece molded construction.
It is another object of the present invention t provide an improved rod end clip which has a high removal force, which is characteristic of the removal of the actuating rod from the retaining groove, that is many times greater than the low insertion force of the rod into the retaining groove.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved rod end clip which includes a rigid retaining wall member having a cam surface which permits the insertion of the long leg of an actuating rod into a retaining groove with a low insertion force.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide an improved rod end clip which includes a rear wall section which is upstanding from a base member and which has its distal end terminating in an overlying arm portion which is maintained in contact engagement with the long leg of an actuating rod so as to eliminate any rattling noise due to vibrations.